You Own My Heart
by Holiday Sean
Summary: Lillian finds out Brandon plans on leaving town and looks for him. But when she finds him, she realizes something important. -Re Uploaded-


_"Why Do You Care?"_

Brandon whispered softly pushing himself off the wall with a cigarette between his lips. He stared over towards Lillian, the girl he has always been in love with since he was little. He removed the cigarette from his mouth and throws it onto the ground stepping onto it. Lillian looked at him with confusion her light brown hair tied up in a messy bun and sweat dripping down her forehead. After finding out the Brandon wanted to leave town she went search for him all around until she spotted him in this alleyway. His question confusion her and had her thinking. Why did she care? She had already told him she didn't and she could never love him. This hurt him, it pained him hearing these words escaping her lips. He had loved her for so long. Was this how Kimi felt when he had denied her feelings. Did it always feel like someone ripped your heart out of your chest and stomped on it? He didn't understand. If she didn't care why the hell was she looking everywhere for him? Why was she sweating and losing her breath just for him?

"Answer me Lillian! Why do you care?" He asked walking closer to her but she didn't back away. She didn't even know the answer herself. "Why did you come looking for me? Why are you losing your breath for someone you don't care about? Why are you suddenly pretending to care? I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING PITY LILLIAN. DON'T YOU DEAR PLAY WITH MY EMOTIONS" he shouted punching the wall behind her causing his knuckles to bleed. He didn't need her playing with his emotions. He didn't just let anyone into his life it was hard enough to allow her to break his walls then play with his heart. Lillian jumps a bit before pressing her back against the wall. She didn't want to play with his emotions no one deserves that. She takes a deep breath and touches his arm with hesitation. "Please don't play with me Lillian" he whispered weakly.

Lillian's hazel eyes looked into his crystal blue eyes as her other hand touched his cheeks. She takes a deep breath before speaking up; "I don't know okay! Brandon. I don't why I came after you if I didn't care about you. The thought of you leaving hurt me so bad and I don't even know why. I don't want to please with your emotions because you don't deserve that! You especially Brandon you have been hurt by the people you love to many times. I just don't want to lose you".

Brandon stared at her with disbelief staring into her eyes before she decided to look away her cheeks turning a light pink. He was just even more confused. "You never had me in the front place Lillian" he whispered in her ear. Lillian removed her hand from his cheek and laughed bitterly. He was right, he was never hers to begin with. So why doesn't she want to lose him? Did she possible care for him? Did she love him? She looked up at the sky and watched as it started to snow. Snow? In the middle of November?. "Why are you here?" He asked.

Lillian looked at him hitting her bottom lip, he looked into his eyes and could see all the emotions he had been trying to hide. He was amazing at hiding his emotions and allowing people he cared about to see how he actually feels." You're right I never had you and that is something I regret... I wish I had you" she murmured to herself wrapping her arms around his neck. She hesitantly nuzzled her face into his neck and inhale his intoxicating scent. 'He smells like cinnamon'. Brandon stood stiff allowing her to do as she wanted. He didn't want to fell under a spell to only have his hopes be crushed.

"Please don't do this to me Lillian" he whispered as he rested his head in her hair. "Don't break me more than I already am...I don't think I could handle it" he wrapped his arms around her waist allowing himself to melt into her held hoping he wouldn't regret it. Lillian has been the only girl he wanted. The only girl that was able to steal his heart without noticing. She couldn't return it because it was already to late. "This is a cruel faith" he murmured.

"Shut up Brandon" Lillian said cutting him off guard. She pulled away from the hug and stared up at him with a soft smile. "I couldn't believe I didn't notice this before, how could I be so blind?" She asked receiving a confused look from the other. "I came searching for you because I was scared, I was scared I wouldn't have you in my life anymore. It took me to long to realize that I actually do care for you that I do love you. I love you that's why I was scared. I won't be able to live if you left and I never got to see you again. I'm sorry it took forever for me to notice" she closed her eyes resting her head on his chest. She could feel his heart beating uncontrollably in his chest.

"How do I know you mean it all?" Brandon asked looking at the wall Lillian had her back pressed against. Lillian grabs his hand and placed it on her chest causing him to blush. He felt her heart beating fast.

"Because only you make my heart beat this fast, only you can make me worry sick about you. I just didn't admit it to myself" she confessed holding on his cheek leaning forward pressing her lips on his in a passionate kiss. Brandon stood in complete shock before returning the kiss with a small smile. Lillian pulled away from the kiss and placed her forehead on his. "I love you Brandon".

Brandon held her hoping it wasn't a dream. "I love you too Lillian".


End file.
